Loud Dawn
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: The lives of the Loud Family are forever changed after the Soviet Union invades America. Red Dawn inspired AU set in the 1980s. Warning: Contains disturbing content!
1. Chapter 1

Loud Dawn: An Alternate Universe Story of The Loud House.

Disclaimer, The Loud House and Red Dawn belong to their original owners and no infringement is intended.

 **Notes: This story takes place in an alternate universe or AU set in the 1980s. Also, I have decided to place my AU version of Royal Woods in Alaska instead of Michigan for reasons you'll see in the story. Now with that out of the way, let's begin!**

 _The year is 1984._

 _The Soviet Union is facing a massive crisis. Ukraine is suffering the worst famine since Holodomor. Mass riots are braking out in Eastern Europe and there's rumors that war is looming between the USSR and China._

 _Outside of the issues Russia is facing, several Latin American nations are falling to Communism._

 _Meanwhile, an accident involving a nuclear warhead in West Germany has led to politicians of the so called "Greens Movement" to take power in many countries in Western Europe. The United States and Britain are forced to remove their troops and nuclear weapons out of West Germany, France as the nations of West Europe leave NATO one by one. Now the US, Canada, and Britain are left to fend for themselves…_

"Lana!" went Lola Loud, "have you seen my new tiara?!"

"What's that Sis?" replied Lola's twin sister, Lana Loud.

"My new tiara!" went Lola, "I need it to win the beauty badge at this year's Blue Bell Scouts camp!"

"Sorry, Lola, haven't seen it" said Lana.

"Oh, come on!" barked Lola, "it's the sparklest tiara I've got! How could I have miss-placed it?! Argh!"

Lola kicked one of her stuffed animals that was on the floor in frustration before resuming her search. While she searched, her brother Lincoln Loud was just getting out of the shower and getting dressed for the day.

"Hey, Linc, hurry up, you're gonna make us all late for school!" called Lincoln's (and everyone else's) older sister Lori Loud from outside the bathroom door.

"I know Lori!" called back Lincoln before coming out of the bathroom. "Just let me get my jacket and back pack."

Lincoln darted towards his room to grab his jacket but when he got there it was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he headed downstairs to see if he had left if by the front door from yesterday but it wasn't there either.

' _Oh, come on!'_ thought Lincoln as he darted threw the house looking for his jacket. He ran back upstairs to see if he overlooked his room when he saw Lola searching frantically herself.

"Lola, have you seen...?" asked Lincoln when…

*Crunch!*

Lola gasped and turned towards her brother who slowly lifted his foot to reveal broken crystals and mangled metal.

"Uh oh" mumbled Lincoln.

"My tiara!" cried Lola in horror as she ran up to Linc. "What have you done! It's ruined!"

Lincoln, still irritated that his jacket was lost and in no mood to listen to Lola's whining said, "Well maybe you shouldn't have left it on the floor!"

Lola gawked as Lincoln ran back into his room before running out yet again and calling for their parents.

"Mom, Dad!" called Linc, "have you two seen my jacket?!"

Lola glared in the direction her brother ran and noticed something hanging off that rail of the staircase. It was Lincoln's jacket! It was right there in plain sight all along.

' _Linc is such a dork'_ thought Lola as she walked towards the jacket.

"Come on!" yelled Lincoln from down stairs, "we live in Alaska! It's freezing out there!"

"Hey Linc!" called Lola, "I've found your stupid jacket!"

"Oh, thank god!" called Lincoln as he ran towards the staircase. Lola grabbed the jacket to give it to her brother but accidentally tripped, falling and unwittingly ripping the sleeve of the coat.

"My jacket!" cried Lincoln in horror at the sight, "Ronnie Anne bought it for me!"

Lola, irritated by her fall and still mad at her brother for breaking her tiara earlier, said "well maybe you shouldn't have been such a stupid dork and left it out here in the first place."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Lincoln.

"No, you shut up!" snapped back Lola.

"Argh, you're such a pain in the ass, Lola!" screamed Lincoln.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish I never had a stupid big brother like you!" screamed back Lola.

"And I wish I never had an annoying prissy little brat of a sister like you!" screamed Lincoln at the top of his lungs when…

"Lincoln and Lola!" yelled a woman's and man's voice from in the kitchen, "in here, now!"

"Oh, they're in trouble now" said Lana to Lori, looking down from the stairs at the situation.

Both Lincoln and Lola gulped and headed into the kitchen where their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr Loud were waiting with stern expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Lynn Sr demanded, "it's like World War Three has just broken out in our own home."

"What are you two fighting over?" demanded Rita Loud.

"Linc ruined my new tiara!" snapped Lola as she pointed at her brother.

"It was an accident" protested Lincoln, "besides, _you_ ruined my jacket!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" snapped Lola.

"Well you didn't even apologize!" yelled Lincoln.

"You never apologized for stepping on my tiara!" yelled back Lola.

"Enough!" snapped Lynn Sr, "Lincoln, is it true that you didn't apologize for accidentally breaking Lola's tiara?"

"And Lola, is it true that you didn't apologize for accidentally ripping Linc's jacket?"

Both children nodded glumly at their parents' questions.

"Okay then, I want you two to look each other in the eye and apologize" said Rita.

Lola and Lincoln reluctantly turned towards each other.

"Lola" said Lincoln through his teeth, "I'm sorry I accidentally brock your tiara."

"Linc" said Lola through her teeth as well, "I'm sorry I accidentally ripped your jacket."

"Good" said Lynn Sr, "now I want you two to make up and hug each other like good brother and sister."

"Oh, come on!" protested both children in unison.

"Now" demanded Lynn Sr.

Lola and Lincoln embraced; it wasn't at all a warm and loving embrace.

"Now, we'll let the rest of this go" said Rita, but if we hear more fights like this you're both grounded, understand?"

"Yes, Mom, yes, Dad" replied Lola and Lincoln together.

Lana came in the room and said, "hey, Sis, you ready?"

"Yeah" said Lola.

Lana hugged her parents. "Bye, Mom, bye Dad" she said.

"Come on Lana, Lori's waiting" said Lola, still a bit irate.

"Okay" replied Lana.

"Have fun at camp" said Lynn Sr.

"We'll see you two this Monday" said Rita.

"Bye!" called Lana and Lola as they ran outside.

"Bye, Mom, Bye Dad" said Lincoln, "I'll see you after school."

"Bye, Linc" said Mr. and Mrs. Loud as Lincoln headed out to the family car or "Vanzilia as they called it, where Lori was waiting.

"It's about time you got here!" barked Lori in the driver's seat as Lincoln climbed into the van and found a seat with his other siblings.

"Sorry, Lori" said Lincoln, " _someone_ made my morning a little difficult." He glared back at Lola who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I just hope we make it on time today" said Lori as she started the van, "the last thing I need is another tardy."

Lori pulled out of the driveway as Lynn Sr watched from in the house.

"Hey, Dear" said Rita, "you need me to drive today?"

"No" said Lynn Sr, "I'm off today, remember? Their remodeling the office building. I just do some work around the home today and watch Lily."

"Okay, I'll see you later" said Rita before heading out.

Meanwhile and several minutes later, Lori had already dropped several of her younger siblings at their schools including Lincoln where his friend Clyde McBride and his girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago where waiting for him.

"Hey, Linc" said Clyde.

Ronnie Anne noticed that Lincoln looked upset. "Hey, what's up with you this morning?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, I just had a fight with one of my sisters" said Lincoln glumly.

"Which one" asked Clyde.

"Lola" said Lincoln, "again."

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Ronnie Anne as she hugged Lincoln.

"I'll be alright" said Lincoln, "come on, let's get to class."

Meanwhile elsewhere in town, Lola and Lan were waiting with several other kids for the bus that was supposed to take then to camp to arrive.

Amongst the children was Lindsey Sweetwater, a longtime rival of Lola who couldn't help but notice that the six-year-old Loud girl was looking rather depressed.

"What's wrong with you, Lola" asked Lindsey.

"Nothing" replied Lola turning her back on her rival.

"Are you depressed that I'm prettier then you and am gonna beat you at camp?" gloated Lindsey.

"Shut up, Lindsey!" snapped Lola as the bus came up.

"Okay, kids" said the teacher, "let's get on the bus single file."

As everyone climbed onboard the bus Lana whispered to Lola, "are you sure you're doing alright Sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" whispered back Lola as she and her twin sister took their seats.

"Alright!" spoke up the teacher happily, "everyone set? Good; it's off to Blue Bell Camp!"

All the kids cheered as the bus drove off except Lola. She was feeling a little bad about her big fight with Lincoln earlier.

The day went on as any ordinary day would. On the road, the bus Lola and Lana were riding was still finishing up it's journey. At the other schools the Loud children were finishing up their classes. At the Royal Woods Dentist Office, Rita was tending to patients and at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. had finished up some house cleaning and had decided to watch some television.

There wasn't much on now so Lynn Sr. switched to the news.

"…Reports of mysterious aircraft circling over the Barring Straight…" said the anchor in the television screen as the sound of jets could suddenly be heard from outside.

Lynn Sr. lifted his eyebrows and looked up towards the celling at the coincidence.

Meanwhile, high above the Alaska landscape, dozens of what appeared to commercial planes were passing over Royal Woods…

Back down at Lincolns school, he, Clyde and Ronnie Anne, along with the rest of the class were listening to their teacher, Miss Johnson giving a lecture on the War of 1812.

"…And for the first time since arguably the Revolutionary War, the American homeland was invaded by a foreign power" said Miss Johnson as the sounds of roaring jets could be heard from outside. She paused for a moment before continuing. "The attacks from both the sea and from Canada…" She paused again, now looking outside.

Confused, the class all looked out the big classroom window as their teacher was doing and couldn't believe what they saw. Men, by the dozens parashooting down from the sky. The children all got up and rushed towards the window. As several of the men landed outside it became clear that they were solders dressed in full battle gear.

"Now that's cool" said Ronnie Anne.

"What are they doing" asked Clyde.

"They look like paratroopers, probably from the Army" said Miss Johnson, "they must be practicing an exorcise, though I'd say they're a little off course by landing on our school grounds."

Outside, several of the paratroopers were rushing around about their gear.

"Class, you all stay here" said Miss Johnson, "I'm gonna see if the boys outside need any help."

Before any of the children could say a word, Miss Johnson was out of the classroom and rushing outside where the paratroopers awaited. Right as she stepped outside two men in battle fatigues ran past her into the school.

"Hi solders!" called Miss Johnson to several of the men in front of her.

One of the solders turned and sharply pointed at Johnson as he screamed something in a foreign language.

Back in the classroom the children were starting to realize that something wasn't right.

"I got a really bad feeling about those guys" said Lincoln.

Back outside, Miss Johnson was a little confused. "I can't understand what you're saying!" she called as the solder screamed at her again. Miss Johnson walked up to the paratrooper when the unthinkable happened. He turned his assault gun on her and fired.

The children in the classroom all screamed in shock and horror as Miss Johnson's bloodied body hit the grass outside.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Ronnie Anne as another paratrooper ran up to the window and fired into the classroom. The window instantly shattered as bullets sprayed the wall behind them, hitting a few of their fellow schoolmates in the process.

"Come on!" called Lincoln as he, Clyde and Ronnie quickly crawled out of the class room. Once they and the other kids reached the hallway they bolted.

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Clyde in terror.

The sounds of screaming and gunfire could be heard from behind them.

"This way!" yelled Ronnie Anne as Clyde and Lincoln followed her towards an exit where a solder was standing with his back turned.

"Shit!" yelled Lincoln who was about to turn and run in the opposite direction when Ronnie charged the solder. He turned towards her but before he could even react she kneed him in the crotch with all her straight.

The solder cursed in a foreign language before grabbing between his legs in pain and collapsing.

"Come on!" yelled Ronnie as Lincoln and Clyde followed her outside where chaos awaited. Children, teachers, and parents were all running around in panic as these strange solders opened fired on them.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie ran towards the parking lot, not knowing what to do. From somewhere behind them there was the sound of a "whoosh" followed by a defining "BOOM!" A police car, the one for the school officer had exploded in front of them.

The three screamed in horror at the sight when they heard someone barking at them. They turned to see one of the solders pointing his gun at them and screaming in that wired language.

Lincoln, Ronnie and Clyde raised their hands when suddenly, the Vanzila crashed through the school parking lot towards the solder. He screamed and jumped out of the way as the van drove up the three kids.

"Get in!" barked Lori as the van's sliding door opened. Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde quickly obeyed and climbed in where several of the other loud kids (except for Lola and Lana, who were still heading to camp and Lily who was at home with Lynn Sr.) were as well as Lori's boyfriend and Ronnie's brother Bobby.

"Close that damn door!" screamed Luna Loud as Luan Loud did so.

"What the f**k is going on?!" screamed Ronnie Anne.

"Well it's obvious we're suffering some kind of foreign invasion" said Lisa Loud.

"Look out!" screamed Lynn Loud Jr. as several solders ran up to the van.

Lori hit the gas and sped off the school grounds.

Several more paratroopers descended onto the streets of central Royal Woods as Loir drove as fast as she could towards the Loud's home where Lynn Sr. with a crying Lily in his arms was waiting.

"Dad!" cried several of the kids in the van as an explosion could be heard from the distance.

"Kids!" cried back Lynn Sr. as the children, Lori, and Bobby ran out of the van towards him.

"Dad!" cried the kids again with tears streaming down their faces.

Lynn Jr and Luan ran up and hugged their father as Lincoln broke down.

"T-they were sh-shooting at us!" sobbed Lincoln, "th-they tried t-to kill us!"

Leni Loud, the second oldest of the Loud kids placed a comforting arm around her only brother when another explosion sounded in the distance.

"Everyone inside, now" ordered Lynn Sr as they all obeyed. "Okay" he continued, "pack as much food and camping supplies as you can. Let's go!"

No one questioned Lynn Sr but instead got to work. Lynn Jr, Luna and Luan got to work gathering up the camping gear while Lisa, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lucy gathered the food supplies.

"Clyde, can take Lily for a moment" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure Mr. Loud" said Clyde as he took the screaming Lily. "There, there, it's okay, Lily."

"Lori, Bobby, come with me" said Lynn Sr as his daughter and her boyfriend obeyed. He led them to a locked cupboard where several fire arms, mostly hunting rifles along with a few revolvers were safely stored.

"You, guys are gonna need these" said Lynn Sr, "I've trained you to use them Lori so I expect you and Bobby to use them to protect our families if it's necessary. Do you understand?"

Both Lori and Bobby nodded.

"Good" said Lynn Sr, "now let's take these to the van.

Soon the Vanzila was loaded and the Loud kids along with Bobby, Ronnie, and Clyde.

"What about my parents" asked Clyde, are they coming with us?"

"There's no time to look for them Clyde" said Lori

"But we can't just leave them!" cried Clyde in horror.

"Dad, what about you?" asked Lincoln from in the van.

"Lincoln" said Lynn Sr with pain in his voice, "There's not enough room for me in the van. Plus, I need to stay and make sure you Mom is safe.

"What about my Dads, Mister Loud?!" called Clyde.

"I don't know" said Lynn Sr, "we can only hope they're alright along with my wife."

There was another loud explosion in the distance making everyone jump.

"You guys need to leave now" ordered Lynn Sr.

Tears ran down the faces of the children.

"Dad…" sobbed Lincoln.

"Linc" said Lynn Sr as he approached the window to look at his son, "I love you. I love you all very much."

The Loud children all nodded.

"But I need you to be brave" continued Lynn Sr, "I need you to take care of each other and survive. Can you do that?"

Everyone nodded.

"I love you, Dad" said Lincoln.

"I love you to, Linc" said Lynn Sr, "I love all of you very much."

Lori just sat there in the driver's seat with her lip trembling when yet another explosion was heard in the distance, snapping her back to her duty. She pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road as her father watched her speed off, hoping with all his heart that his children would be safe.

Meanwhile, miles away the bus that Lola and Lana were riding in came to a sudden stop as there was an apparent military blockade of the road. Solders pointed their rifles at the vehicle as one of them walked up to it. He peered inside right at Lola as she gasped before speaking on his radio. He waited for a moment until he heard a voice on the other end.

The solder then spoke in English to the bus driver to let him onboard to which she obliged. He stepped inside as the young children trembled in fear.

"This bus is to head back to the City of Royal Woods!" barked the solder in a thick Russian accent. "You are all gonna sit and remain silent for the whole journey and anyone tries to get off will be shoot!"

Lola and Lana both hugged each other in fear.

"W-what's gonna happen to us?" whispered Lana into Lola's ear.

"I-I don't know" said Lola.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Loud Dawn Part Two

 **Note: Okay, I realize that this story is** _ **LONG OVER DUE**_ **for an update. In case anyone was worried, no, I haven't lost interest in this story, I've just been caught up in a lot of other stuff within my life. With that said, let's begin with Loud Dawn Part two!**

Soviet and East German troops continued to wreak havoc on Royal Woods as Lynn Loud Sr crouched down in some bushes near his house, riffle in hand. He struggled to remain as quiet as possible as a Jeep-like vehicle with a blazing red star on it's side drove by.

' _Damn!'_ thought Lynn Sr, _'they're everywhere!'_

As he stared out at the enemy Jeep, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Mister Loud?" whispered a voice.

Lynn Sr nearly screamed as he swung his riffle around only to see Mr. Grouse with an old western styled pistol in hand.

"Woah, easy Mister Loud, it's me!" whispered Grouse before smiling, "I'd never actually thought I'd be so happy to see you alive."

Lynn Sr sighed with relief. "I feel the same" he whispered back before looking out of the bushes again. "They look like Russians; why are they attacking our small town?"

"I've got no clue" whispered Grouse, "where's the wife and kids?"

A saddened and worried expression fell upon Lynn Sr's face. "Rita's still in town I believe" he whispered before closing his eyes in dread as the sounds of an explosion echoed in the distance. "That's why I came out here. And as for the kids…" his face grew even more somber, "I… I sent them to the mountains… To get them out of harms way. I wanted them to get as far away from this apparent war as…"

Mr. Grouse suddenly shushed before a man in military fatigues and a blue beret came running up to their bush screaming in Russian. Before either Grouse or Lynn Sr knew it several more solders were on top of them.

Lynn aimed his rifle before feeling something hit the back of his head and then everything went black…

Elsewhere in the city, Colonel Eric Jagger, National Peoples Army (East German Army) observed the area around him. His and the Soviet's men had done an excellent job of subduing this godforsaken Alaskan city. All around him troops were escorting American civilians out of buildings and out onto the streets where they were then escorted to the sites of forced "assistance."

' _You Western Imperialists better get used to this new lifestyle'_ Jagger thought to himself. However, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for these people being dragged out of their homes and stores by an alien force. If they weren't so used to the spoils of Capitalism…

Jagger's thoughts were cut off by a woman's scream.

"LET GO OF ME! WHERE ARE MY KIDS?! WHERE ARE MY BABIES?! IF YOU'VE HURT MY BABIES?! NO, GET YOUR HANDS-OFF ME! NOOOO!

"What's going on here?!" barked Jagger in German and he approached two solders of his army manhandling a blond middle-aged woman.

"Comrade Colonel!" replied one of the solders, "we were just…"

"Our mission is to _liberate_ the Americans, not rape them!" barked Jagger, "let go of her!"

The two obeyed and let go of the woman.

"Back to your stations, both of you!" snapped Jagger as the two subordinates obeyed before turning to the woman. He then asked her in English, "What is your name?"

"R-Rita L-loud" sobbed the woman.

"Miss Rita Loud" continued Jagger, "your town in being occupied by Liberating forces. You will do exactly what we tell you if you want to live, is that understood?"

Rita just stared blankly at the East German.

"I said, is that understood?!"

Rita merrily nodded, still in shock by the whole situation.

"Good, now you follow my troops to your new assigned work" ordered Jagger.

"I… I won't do anything until I know my babies and husband are safe" Rita managed to assert much to Jagger's annoyance.

"They will only be safe if _you_ do as your told!"

Rita just stared back for several seconds before finally following the others. As she walked she took notice of solders pulling down an American flag from a nearby poll and replacing it with a blood red flag. She realized in horror that it was the flag of the USSR!

Meanwhile, miles outside of Royal Woods, the Vanzila was still speeding down the narrow and windy road. Inside, Clyde McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Ann Santiago, and the Loud siblings (that is, most of them) were all dreadfully silent. There was the occasional sound of sobs and mumbles, but no one could even think of what to say.

Lincoln Loud just sat in his seat thinking with too much on his mind. He was worried about everything. He was worried about his and everyone else's safety as they tried to flee the battle ground that was once their hometown. He was worried about his parents, who were both still in that battle ground as far as he knew. But ironically, what was worrying him the most was the fate of his younger twin sisters Lana and Lola Loud. Did their bus manage to get far enough away from the danger? Are they seeking shelter at some place safe? Or where they killed by these invaders?

That last possibility sent pain in Lincoln's gut. He suddenly felt guiltier about his fight with Lola that morning then he ever did before. It was very possible that she was dead! Gone! Gone before he could truly reconcile with her, not just about that morning but over their whole relationship as siblings.

A tear ran down Lincoln's cheek as the realization hit him that he may never be able to tell Lola that he loved her.

"Lincoln?" asked Ronnie-Ann who was sitting next to Lincoln, "are you okay?"

Before Lincoln could answer, the sound of a loud jet's roar began to fill the air. All the kids, Lori, and Bobbie looked out to the sky to see two of what appeared to be fighter jets screaming over them and into the horizon, westward.

"Holy shit!" went Bobbie.

"Are they ours?" asked Lynn Jr.

"I don't know" said Lori before she spotted something ahead. It looked like a military blockade of some sort. Lori hoped they were solders of her own country but as the van grew closer she could make out a big red star painted on one of the vehicles.

"Shit!" screamed Lori, "hang on!"

Lori shifted into gear and drove off the road and up the nearby hill.

"What's hell's going on, Babe?!" went Bobbie.

Just then the sounds of gun fire could be heard from the military vehicles and everyone except for Lori, ducked and screamed.

"They're chasing us!" cried Luan in horror as the enemy vehicles did just that.

As the chase continued up and around the hill the Louds, Santiago's, and Clyde heard someone scream over a loud speaker. It was in English but carried a thick Russian accent.

"STOP, THAT VEHICLE NOW!" screamed the man over the loud speaker, "IN THE NAME OF THE SOVIET ARMY, STOP NOW!"

"F**CK YOU!" Screamed Lynn Jr as if the Russians could hear her when the back window was shot out. Thankfully no one was hurt.

"You're not helping the situation, Lynn" said Lisa.

"BABE!" Screamed Bobbie as he pointed towards the edge of a cliff they were approaching.

Lori screamed as she made a hard-left turn sending everyone in the van violently jolting towards it right side, screaming. The Vanzilia narrowly avoided the cliff's edge but the Communist vehicles weren't so fortunate.

As the Soviet drivers tried to brake, they slid right over the cliff and screamed in horror as they fell to their deaths.

"We got them!" cheered Ronnie Ann.

All the other kids and teens cheered, and Lori cried tears of relief before making her way back to the road.

Meanwhile, several hours later, Lola Loud was shaken awake by her twin sister Lana Loud.

"Lola, Lola, wake up" whispered Lana.

"L-Lana?" whispered back Lola. She sat up, seeing that it was night out (which, in Alaska during this time of year in August, was more like twilight). The solder who boarded earlier that day was still standing at the front of the bus, assault rifle in hand, and an aggressive look on his face.

"Where are we?" whispered Lola.

"I think we're back in town" whispered back Lana.

Lola looked out the window and saw several familiar buildings passing by. Soon they came to a stop at what looked like Lincoln's school except it had barbed wire fences setup around it and multiple solders grading its premise.

"Alright!" barked the solder in his Russian accent, "you will all get up and exit this bus, single file!"

No one hesitated to obey the troop's orders. Once they were off the bus, Lana and Lola severed in the cold night air.

While, the young girls were exiting the bus, Colonel Gennady Kissov, KGB, observed intently. Young children, mostly between the ages of five and seven, he noted. All so young. But even young children can help build Socialism. After all, the Armies of Liberation _needed_ young children to help them build Socialism! For children were the future generation!

Yet as he told himself this, he couldn't help but feel no sympathy for these girls. After all, they've been spoiled since day one by the Capitalist-Imperialists who exploit the labor of the _Proletariat_! As far as Kissov was concerned, these young girls were nothing more than parasites born into the world.

Kissov knew that it was his duty to reeducate these spoiled parasites along with everyone else in this Imperialist village. But there were other reasons why the KGB Colonel was so intrigued by these American girls. There was just something about them, the way they moved, the way they shivered in cold and fear. It made him feel something deep inside, something he couldn't hold back.

One girl in particular caught Kissov's eyes. She was blonde, wearing a pink jacket, huddling near a similar looking girl who was dressed very differently. What was her name?

Kissov's thoughts were interrupted but a scream. He turned to see one of the girls, a red haired one, yelling at the solders.

"Where's my parents!" the red haired girl yelled, "I wanna speak to them about getting a lawyer! This is absolutely…!" She gasped as the KGB Colonel grabbed her by the ear.

"What is your name?!" demanded Kissov in a raspy, Russian accent.

"Ow! Let go of me, creep!" screamed the red head.

"Your name!" demanded Kissov.

"L-Lindsey, Lindsey Sweetwater!" replied the girl.

"Child, these are the Solders of Liberation, here to free your land from your Capitalist Oppressors!" barked Kissov, "you _will_ treat them with respect!"

"Why should I do that?!" snapped Lindsey.

"Because I can…" when Kissov before stopping. He originally meant to say, "because I can shoot you if you don't" but instead got an idea.

"Because, I can offer you a position of power over those other children" continued Kissov as he let go of Lindsey's ear.

"Wait, you're telling me I get to oversee all of them?"

"Yes" replied Kissov, "and I can insure you'll be treated better than any of them."

"Well, we have a deal mister...?"

"You may call me Comrade Kissov" replied the KGB Colonel.

"Nice to meet you Colonel Kiss-off" said Lindsey.

"Now" said Kissov, "I need you to tell me, who is that girl?"

The Colonel pointed towards the girl in the pink jacket.

"Oh, that's Lola Loud" said Lindsey, "she's so stupid and jealous because I'm prettier than her…"

Meanwhile, way up in the mountains, the other Loud kids, Clyde, Ronnie Ann and Bobbie were all setting up camp. Lori was helping collect fire wood when she noticed Lincoln looking more depressed then the others.

"Linc?" asked Lori, "are you okay?"

Lincoln looked up at Lori and asked, "Lori, do… do you think Lola and Lana are okay?"

Lori just looked to the side for a second before answering.

"I… I don't know" she mumbled sadly.

Lincoln just looked at his feet before shouting, "why did I have to get into that stupid fight with Lola this morning?! Why couldn't I truly apologize for breaking her tiara?! Why couldn't I tell her I love her?! Why?! Why?! _Why?!_ WHY!?"

"Linc?!" called Ronnie Ann, coming over, "Lincoln, calm down!"

Everyone just stared.

"Lincoln" said Lori, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Lincoln, look at me. I promise you that I am gonna do what ever it takes to protect you and your sisters."

Lincoln looked up at Lori with tears in his eyes. "B-but Lola and Lana?"

"We can't assume the worst" said Lori, "maybe their bus made it to safety. But you can't blame yourself for whatever happened, understand?"

Lincoln just nodded as Lori continued. "Right now, it's my job to make sure you're all safe."

Lincoln just started to cry softly as Lori hugged him tightly and Ronnie Ann stroked his back. "Now, Linc" said Ronnie, "it's alright."

After a minute or so, Lincoln managed to ask, "s-so" *sniff* "h-how l-long do w-we need to stay up here?"

As Lincoln finished his sentence the sounds of roaring jets could be heard over head.

"Until that dies down" replied Lori.

 **End of Part Two**


End file.
